


Family Remains, Even After The Storm.

by Lilifide



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, F/M, FACE Family, Fluff, Scotty is protective
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2020-06-24 07:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19718803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilifide/pseuds/Lilifide
Summary: Everything was a bleak shade of grey for Alice Kirkland, it hadn't always been this way. In fact once upon a time her life had been filled with vibrant colours and light exploded from every turn- in short she loved her life.She had a wonderful partner, Francis Bonnefoye, and two beautiful children, Alfred F Jones and Matthew Williams. But then, one-by-one, they all left her. Taking a little bit of light and colour out of her life each time.The first to leave was Francis.Then Alfred.Then even little Matthew left.Until she was alone again, which caused her to become bitter and depressed.After what feels like an eternity, her family notices.Can they get back together and help Alice, or will they only succeed in pushing her farther away?





	1. Francis

A miserable drizzle fell over the lands of Britain, helping to farther cement the upsetting atmosphere in the room. Alice was cradling her head within her hands, tears cascading down her face. This, this scene right here, was why she promised she would never allow a man into her heart- but Francis had always been different. Sure, at the beginning he was a flirt, but as their relationship improved he became so much more. He protected her without being overbearing or patronizing. He stood up for her when others tried to bring her down. Hell, he helped her raise two children! But now, he's gone. And he's never coming back. All because of some stupid argument, that- in all honesty- meant absolutely nothing to her. But things were said that should have been, which resulted in Francis storming out the house and yelling he never wanted anything to do with her again.

Which brings us back to where we began. 

A little bit of colour left the British woman's world, yet a small voice managed to drag her out of this sorry state with one simple statement.

"Mummy, you don't need to cry- we're still here, it doesn't matter that daddy left we won't leave."

Alice laughed gently and pulled her blonde boys onto her knee.

"I know Alfie, I will remember that I do not need anyone other than you and Mattie."

She replied quietly, trying to make her voice sound as upbeat as possible. A sigh pushed past her lips and she gently placed the twins onto the floor, she took a small hand in each of hers and walked to the young boys shared room.

"Come on boys, it is time for bed. Go to sleep now and everything will be alright in the morning."

Alice promised the boys. But Matthew, who had been silent since the massive fight while Alfred had been crying at the top of his lungs, spoke up for the first time as Alice helped him change. 

"Mama, does that mean Papa will come back in the morning? Because you said everything will be better."

Tears burned the back of Alice's emerald eyes- she was about to respond when Alfred did for her. Although the American was typically seen as the more childish one, and he was the younger twin, he could take responsibility and act mature. Whether it to protect or address his naive older about serious subjects. 

Such as explaining to him that their dad was not coming back.

"Mattie...Dad's left and he's not going to come back."

He told him, unusually gentle. His bed shirt on backwards so Alice went over to fix it.

"What your brother means Matthew is that your father will no longer be living here, so it will just be the three of us. But this in no way means that you can no longer see him."

Alice explained once more. She then went back to ushering them to their separate beds.

"Off to the bed with you, you little scamps. Everything will be better after you get some rest."

She tucked her two boys into bed before retiring back to her own room. A room that she had- until this night- shared with Francis. It felt dauntingly large for only herself to be staying in, once she was sure that her boys would be asleep she allowed herself to break down again. Her cries were muffled behind her hands, sobs wracked through her body. At this moment in time she wanted nothing more than for Francis to hold her close, and rub soothing circles onto her back as he always used to when she was upset. But, she told herself, she had to remain strong. She could not allow her hurt to show to her boys.

She had to be the strongest for them.

And this is how the first bit of colour was drained from her life.


	2. Alfred

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this won't match the scene from the show but this is a different England that handled the situation differently. And I didn't like the show's segment that much since it wasn't that historically accurate. But I hope you enjoy regardless.

Rain poured heavily down onto the worn out land. Alice felt weary as she watched her men be slaughtered by the American Revolutionists, they were clearly losing but her king ordered her to win. To keep America under the control of the United Kingdom. They were not to retreat.  
But, her kings orders were not the only thing holding her back from retreat. No, it was the idea of Alfred- her little boy- being alone in the world with no one to shield him from it's harshness.  
Yet he could not see that. He only saw a controlling country damaging his lands, which Alice would freely admit was happening but he was lashing out at her rather than the king. Her mad king who would not allow her to compromise with him. Even though he knew how important America was to the empire.  
Alas, he was too blind to see which left the two countries at each others neck in an unnecessary war that caused suffering to both sides with no end within the foreseeable future.  
Soon Alice had to dispatch her soldiers onto the battle field for- what she hoped would be- the final battle. Later known by the name The Battle of Yorktown. She, as is and always been expected of the personifications male and female alike, stood at the front lines with her men- sporting a coat of scarlet. Her musket at the ready she stared dead ahead, connecting her tired, emerald eyes with angry, cornflower blue.  
Time seemed to still as the two opposite sides charged toward each other, the smell of gunpowder and copper already filling the air.  
Three weeks, three long and grueling weeks of non-stop cannon fire later left the both sides with depleting supplies. But the British, even with their superior army, had been backed into a corner by the Americans. Which left them with no choice other than to surrender.  
She sent a young man over a parapet with a white handkerchief to show their surrender, agreed on the terms of retreat with George Washington, and counted the dead so that she could give her condolences to the families of the young men. Finally she sent her men home- staying behind only to spare one final glance at Alfred but he just stared at her coldly until she turned and left. Then he allowed himself to celebrate with his fellow revolutionists.

~After the journey back to England~

Alice was worn out after the long journey back to her home country and she just wanted to sleep but she knew that she had to take care of her only child left- little Matthew. Who, honestly, was not that little anymore, now appearing to be about twelve. She raked her hands through her hair and made Matthew some supper before he went to bed while he sat on the counter by her and reading a book.   
"Is that a new book Matthew?" She asked the blonde boy.  
"Oui," he responded quietly "it's about pirates. I would like to show Alfred next time I see him."  
Alice nodded swiftly and went to the table to set his supper down alongside a glass of juice. "Here you go Matthew, and I will see about Alfred visiting for summer so that you can tell him all about your new books that you read in that time."  
"Thank you mama."  
Matthew nodded excitedly and sat down at the table, his book open on the table so that he could still read it, Alice shook her head fondly and cleaned the dishes. 'He's just like you' a French accent whispered in her ear, ghost arms wrapped around her waist. So similar to memories from long ago.  
This was the next event to take colour from her life, yet some remained from the information that her youngest son was still there. And he was showing no signs of leaving anytime soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter of Family Remains, Even After The Storm. Comments and Kudos are appreciated.  
> Also I'm sorry I took so long to finally post this.


	3. Matthew

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry in advance.
> 
> Also it’s really hard to find out how Canada gained independence so yeah this may seem awkward when it’s brought up and why there’s more of a focus on Matthew than Canada gaining independence.
> 
> Also also, sorry if I change history slightly like a said there is nothing about Canada gaining independence.

Alice can’t remember how long she has been sitting on the floor for, but she cannot find the will to actually get off of the floor.

There was just a hollow feeling in her chest where her heart should have been, the world around her in shades of dull greys. 

The last thing she could actually remember was granting Matthew’s independence. In a hope that if she gave it to him when he asked they would stay on good terms and he would not leave her alone. But that is not what happened, no, Matthew left and did not once look back.

He left her alone.

Just like everyone else.

Just a few weeks ago he still looked about twelve years old, but now he was a young man and he wanted to be his own country.

And, after seeing how toxic it made her relationship with Alfred when she refused his request, she granted it. Alice trusted him to become a strong nation, to help and be helped by his brother. To allow help from Francis and herself. 

But that did not happen. A similar thing to Alfred happened.

Matthew was bitter about independence being kept from him for so long, was annoyed about the continuous taunting of his brother during the time he stayed with the British Empire. 

However there was a reason that he wanted independence that he would not tell anyone for fear of being called shallow- he was sick of being forgotten just because he was not his own country.

Because he was still a colony.

Because he enjoyed living with Alice.

Enjoyed having a mother that protected and doted over him.

But, alas, this is not how politics work. It does not matter what one individual believes, it matters what the masses want. What the people want. And the people wanted independence.

So Matthew had to listen, and when Alice told him he could be he was honestly thrilled.

Until his leaders told him he could no longer see his mother, claiming it would look bad. They said it would look as though Canada was not strong enough to stand alone without the British Empire.

Which meant that when the day came that Matthew left he could not look back, as he knew that he would break down and run back to his mother who knew nothing but the people she loved leaving her.

So he kept walking away, even though every instinct he had was telling him to turn back.

Now Alice was alone in a house that felt so big, and she felt so small. Since she had no one left to stay strong for she broke down. She screamed and cried. For Matthew. For Alfred. Even for Francis.

Because she has not stopped loving any of her boys and she never will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there are two options here, and you can pick which direction it goes in:  
> a) You get a little fluffy chapter where Peter (Sealand) gets adopted by Alice and she’s happy for a while. However that will lead to a chapter where he leaves to go live with Sweden and Finland.  
> Or  
> b) We skip straight to present day where the F.A.C.E family are getting back together to try and help Alice.


	4. Alice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flash forward to now, Alice has built up a better wall than China and people are finally realising that maybe she isn’t ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back biotch and I’m not dead!  
> What do you mean that’s in the subtext?!
> 
> Anywho enjoy the chapter.

Another month, another world meeting, another opportunity to see the men she loved ridicule her. It wasn’t all bad, she supposed, at least she could see them. That’s a luxury not all countries could afford, the Italian twins for example they could no longer see their grandfather since he died centuries ago. Allegedly. But anyway, Alice knowsthat She should count herself lucky but it still ripped her heart into even smaller pieces each time she saw them happy and laughing, while she was alone and callously discarded like some broken doll- but that’s really all that she is now- she knows that she is being selfish, but really, can you blame her?

Back then she would stay only while she was needed and then leave, or, if it was a particularly bad day, send Allistor or Seamus in her steed. That was then, this is now. Now she can handle herself long enough to maintain her composure throughout the meeting, even if it hurts she smiles, she talks, and she perceivers. Because that’s what it means to be an Englishwoman, powering through past the pain. Besides she at least has friends now, aside from the Allies and her other allies, there is Kiku whom she enjoys to drink tea with, then there is Ludwig who is teaching her to bake, and last but not least Lukas he is the only other person that believes in magic, therefore he is the only person that does not think that she is crazy.

Now she loves her friends, but not as much as she should. A hole was left behind in her heart where her boys and her love used to be. Unlike what people believe she did not fill the void with her love for others, no she made more love. But it was not enough.

Alice wanted them back. Wanted them back more than anything else in the world. So much it hurt. She does not have anyone to go on walks with her, to play football with her, to help her cook and tease her but never with any venom. Her spark left a long time ago, her forest green eyes that had previously shone with passion were now a dull green. If you asked her she would say that she is fine and not to worry about her. But if you asked anyone else they would tell you that he has depression. Her brother, Allistor, tries to tell her frequently and asks- no begs her to get some help. He wants his little sister back, but Alice insists that she is fine. It tears his heart to pieces when he see her sadly watch Francis, Matthew and Alfred at a meeting. How they do not even seem to notice that she is falling apart. And, frankly, this has led to resentment from the red haired male. 

Now if we look over to the boys we can see them trying to force their way to each other. Contrary to what others believe they have noticed the rapid decline of Alice’s mental well-being and they do care, but they thought that she did not want their help.

When they finally get to each other Alfred was the first to speak, unsurprisingly.

“Soooooo......what’re we gonna do about...” Alfred averted his gaze to look towards a sandy blonde haired woman and cough behind his hand slightly “her?” He completed his question.

“She doesn’t want anything to do with us, she has made that abundantly clear. She hasn’t spoken to us willingly for centuries.” Francis shot back as he fixed his collar in an attempt to seem nonchalant, however the slight tremble in his hands gave away how worried he was.

“Maybe we should just try to reconnect with her, eh? Then we can work on it from there.” Matthew interjected with his suggestion, not expecting to be heard or paid any heed. However the other two males turned to properly face him and nodded in agreement.

“Dude that’s a good idea!” Alfred yelled and hugged his brother. None of them would say it out loud, but all of them missed her and all of them regretted leaving the ways that they did.

Francis regretted it in general, they could have just talked out their dispute rather than him screaming about how he never wanted to see her again.

Alfred could have asked for independence rather than declaring a war, same with Matthew.

But that is the past now they are getting her back and never letting her go again.

At least that’s the plan...

But what if she has gone to far?

The question has bothered the back of their heads but they do not want to acknowledge it.

Alice will be ok, she has to be. She is the strong one. The one who stood strong in the face of resistance and never faulted on who she was.

Who knew all it would take to break her would be the opinion of three men.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoo the story is finally starting!  
> Also I don’t know how to label chapters after this so if you have any ideas let me know in the comments. 😊


	5. Longing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are trying to reach out to Alice but their efforts are seemingly fruitless, so they turn to an outside source for help. But that outside source may not want to help them. And by may not I of course mean that someone will be getting punched in the face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I’m back, and ish is about to go down with some of the boys. Except Matthew, he’s a good boy that is steering clear of the angsty Scotsman.

A few days had passed since the world meeting were ‘Team Hero’, un-officially named by Alfred- of course, decided that they would be reconnecting with Alice whether she wants it or not. Of course they meant it in a good natured way, not in a, frankly, rather uncomfortable and disgusting way.

However, so far their attempts appeared to be fruitless. Every time they attempted to approach Alice she would find ways to evade them, whether it be leaving before they could reach her, initiating a conversation with someone else or taking a phone call. Whatever way there was Alice did it. So they decided to find another way to go about things- go straight to the source so to speak. Allistor Kirkland. Elder brother to Alice. Personification of Scotland. And displaying every stereotype- well the visual ones at least...no one wants to ask about the sheep...

It is safe to say that things did not go as planned.

To begin with Francis approached him, seeing as they used to be allies. This meeting had been in England, luckily, which meant that Allistor was available. As even if he had not been staying with Alice, the Scotsman only lived a few hours drive away. Although, they have a strong suspicion he also goes to the international meetings just in case Alice did not feel up to it- but he has not had to do that for years now. He arranged for the four of them to meet at a local coffee shop while Alice had plans, surprisingly this was a difficult time to find which only worried the trio more. 

Allistor was sitting at a table glowering at nothing in particular, chair leant on its back legs and his left ankle comfortably rested on his right knee. “A’ight then, wha’ do ye want from me?” He finally asked, eyes boring into their souls.

Alfred uncomfortably cleared his throat and awkwardly stirred sugar into his coffee, Matthew made a big show showing that he could not speak because his mouth was full of tea and maple syrup. It was Francis who decided to answer, he sighed and placed his elbows to the table in front of him, fingers tented over a cup of coffee, a café to be precise. “What is wrong with Alice?” He asked bluntly, cutting straight to the chase. Only realising how insulting that sounded after saying. The slight twitch of Allistor’s right eye shows that he took it that way too. “Je suis désolé...mon dieu when it comes to this woman I cannot have a single coherent thought. Although, she ‘as always ‘ad that effect on me.”

“What Francis is trying to say, I think, is that we have noticed Alice has been acting off, eh? And we wanted to know if you had any insight on as to why she has had this shift of behaviour.” Matthew translated much smoother, earning a congratulatory pat on the back from his brother. 

Allistor sighed and leant forward until the light click of the front legs of the chair made contact with the floor, his arms crossed over each other on the table and he looked at them all, a fiery fury evident in his eyes. “You want to know what’s ‘wrong’ with her?” He asked, venom dripping off of each word- more specifically the word ‘wrong’. “You,” he pointed at the three men sat around him at the circular table “broke her. You threw her into a bottomless pit that she cannot get out of alone, her she refuses to ask for help because You three- the three men she cares most about-” ‘Cares about more than me.’ Allistor thought, almost bitterly but no he understands that Francis was the love of her life and Alfred and Matthew were her children and he would never be considered more important to her than them. And, frankly, he has came to peace with that fact. “walked out on her and made her believe that she did not deserve help.”

At seeing the three men in front of him pale Allistor had to bite back a smirk, ‘Good,’ he thought ‘they have the decency to feel guilty.’ Before any of the, got a chance to speak Allistor stood and threw his jacket over his shoulder, grabbing his black coffee as almost an after though (he had opted for a take-out cup as he had the feeling he would be leaving before finishing it). “Look, if you really want to help her, make her understand that she deserves it.” 

And with that final statement Allistor Kirkland left, leaving three shocked and guilty blondes behind him. 

“Dudes...” Alfred began weakly “this is-“ he cut off not sure how to finish the sentence with the information they had just been given.

“Worse than we thought?” Matthew offered, his voice weaker than usual.

“Une catastrophe?” Francis offered at the same time.

Alfred could not disagree with either so settled on “This...this isn’t gonna end well is it?”

“Not anytime soon. Mon dieu...” 

Clearly the situation would be getting worse before it got any better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy new year! I’ll try to get more frequent updates out.


	6. Chapter 6

Unfortunately, this is not a new update. I know I seem to have abandoned this work but I will be coming back to it, just possibly not in the near future. I have had little inspiration to write it and such not even a new draft has been typed up.  
Although, even though this will come to nothing for awhile it does not mean I will not be writing. I will be writing a 'Whump Prompt' book for my OC's (alongside my friends). It won't be story like this one and that chapters will be short as it is just trying to get ideas once more. So yeah, if you're interested check that out.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter of 'Family Remains, Even After The Storm' and I hope that you tune in for the next chapter. Comments/reviews will always be appreciated.


End file.
